


After

by Jonah_Smith_907



Series: He dropped a building on me [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, idek, some deep shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: This is a sequel to 'He dropped a building on me', because I realized I'd have to maybe explain what triggered Peter's flashback/panic attack.It's a little angsty





	After

**Author's Note:**

> I spilled this out of my head in an hours, so please don't judge me for whatever _thing_ I have created. Please leave me some feedback if you think there's something I could do better.
> 
> Also I realize it's written a little flat, but I'm not capable of something deeper right now. Idk why, but I feel weirdely detachted from this fic so .... yeah.

Peter woke up much later. His muscles were burning, his ribcage was pounding and his head was heavy. He let out a quiet groan and cracked open his eyes. Something told him he'd been sedated for some time, because otherwise that pounding in his ribs would have been a stabbing pain. 

He turned his head and only then realized that he was lying in a hospital wing of some sort. It wasn't very big, too small for a real hospital. After that he noticed Tony sitting in a chair next to his bed, staring at him in mild concern. Peter looked at him in surprise and blinked.

“How are you feeling?” the mechanic asked. “You were pretty out of it.”

“Fine. Fine, I guess.” Peter frowned slightly at how normal his voice sounded. For some reason he would have expected some roughness and maybe a sore throat. “Where are we?”

“Avengers Tower. In the hospital wing.”

“Oh, okay. And for how long have I been here? What happened?”

“Uh … well. You've been here since yesterday night. It's like noon now.” He gave him a smile. “As for what happened, it wasn't pretty.”

“Aha?” A sinking feeling spread in his stomach, promising nothing good to follow.

“I mean you did great,” he quickly assured the younger boy. “it's just that you were pretty out of it. After.”

Suddenly there was a glimpse of a memory nagging at the back of his head. Peter looked at him in dread. “What did I do?”

“You didn't do anything, you just … I think you had a flashback or something? You didn't know where you were any more and kept going on about some building that was dropped onto you.”

“Oh. Oh no!” The teenager wiped over his eyes with both hands. Nobody was supposed to ever see him like that! Nobody was ever supposed to know about the whole building disaster! “Oh god, I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, that was … that was weak and you shouldn't have had to see me like that, I was just … I just …”

“Hey, it's okay.” The mechanic took one of the other one's hands and squeezed it. “Nothing to be sorry for. Though why didn't you tell me he dropped a building on you? I mean that's a big deal.”

“I-I was busy. Toomes was gonna steal your plane a-and … and I had to stop him.”

“But up until then you were fine? No flashback?” Peter shook his head. “Then what triggered it?”

“I think maybe …” He lowered his head in shame. “At some point he was on top of me and … and pressing me into the floor. And he was so heavy, I don't … I don't remember how I got him to stop or how I knocked him out, I just … just that feeling didn't leave and it … it – it was too much.”

He didn't notice the tears until Tony gently wiped them away. “You will have to speak with a therapist about that.” At the alarmed look of the teenager, he let out a soft chuckle. “It's alright, basically every Avenger has to see a therapist. I do, too. Even Steve. It's okay to have that kind of reaction after that kind of horrific experience, you know.” He gave him another smile. Which suddenly turned into a slight grimace. “Aunt May is coming. She's … not happy with me. She'll be here in a minute, so I better go, before she yells at me.” In theory, he didn't have a big problem with being yelled at, but May was something else entirely, and also he didn't want to be yelled at by Peter's aunt – in front of Peter. 

With one more squeeze of his hand the mechanic got up and quickly left the room. Only a few minutes later May entered and rushed to her nephew. 

“Oh my god, Peter, what the hell happened?!” she worriedly asked. “Stark said you were in an accident??”

“I – uh … yeah. Well. Um, about that,” Peter stuttered. “it wasn't so much an accident, actually.” He cleared his throat and kept his eyes fixed on his hands. There was no way in hell he could ever tell his aunt what he'd been doing … except that he now apparently did, which would result in yelling and possible house arrest, but he had started, now he had to finish it. “I was kinda … kinda in a fight?” And wow, didn't that just sound totally confident.

“A fight? That's not better, you know!” She took his hands into hers, holding them firmly. “That's … that's even worse! What kind of fight? With whom? When??”

“On a crashing plane, with Toomes, yesterday night.”, he mumbled.

There was absolute silence in the room. For a long while May stayed silent. Then: “Spiderman fought with Toomes.”

“Yes.”

“So you are … I'm sorry, are you telling me you are Spiderman?” He nodded. She leaned back in her chair and stared at him in disbelief. “Wow. And when were you going to tell me that?”

“I'm telling you now.” Peter returned his gaze to his hands, fighting to keep in his tears. “I'm sorry I lied to you, but I couldn't … I was scared.”

“Of what?” She leaned forward again. “Honey, you can tell me everything!”

“I just … I didn't want you to worry about me.”

“I'm your aunt. I always worry about you. Now a little bit more though, but that's okay. That's what I'm here for.”

“And … you're okay with that?” He frowned at her. 

“Yeah. Well. I can't keep you from being who you are. But there's gonna be rules.”

“O-okay?”

“No staying up past midnight on school nights!”

“Okay.”

“No fighting big guys without backup, I'll talk with Stark about that.”

“Okay.”

“You will text me and keep me updated on where you are, whether or not you're injured and how long you'll stay out!”

“Okay.”

“And you will tell me everything!”

He nodded in agreement. “Okay.”

“Okay. Good.” She let out a sigh. “Now, where's Stark?”

“He took off just before you came in. I think he's scared of you.” Peter grinned slightly at her. 

“He'd better be,” she huffed and got up. “I'll go look for him. You get some rest now, alright?”

“Yeah. It's mostly bruises, anyway.” She squinted suspiciously, but didn't say anything more about it. “He'll … he'll tell you the rest, okay?”

“Okay.” It was a little bit surprising that she hadn't forbidden him to go out any more, and that she hadn't yelled at him. Not very much, anyway.


End file.
